Crash World
by Herokari
Summary: Crystal, a young American popstar, and Seto, a young Japenese CEO. Both couldn't be more different. However, through interesting circumstances, the two meet. Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters, language, and mention of rape.
1. Domino City, Japan

_Crash World_

Disclaimer: I do Not own YGO. Nor do I own the songs Crash World, or The Girl Can Rock, these are Hilary Duff's songs from the Cinderella Story Soundtrack. Furthermore I don't own the song Beauty from Pain or Courage, these are Superchic[k's song. However, I do own the character Crystal Herokari Ceroshima, she is mine! Enjoy!

Prologue: Crystal, a teenager at eighteen, is a young pop star, but all the money, fans, and fame aren't enough for her. She wanted to be a normal girl, have fun with friends, and maybe even have a boyfriend.. So when she's on a tour in Japan, and runs into the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp., in some unusual circumstances, she thinks she might have found just that. Seto thinks she's just a spoiled girl out for attention, but he'll soon find out first impressions aren't always what they seem.

_Chapter 1, Domino City, Japan_

"Mrs. Ceroshima, it's time to get up. You've got a big day ahead."

Eighteen year old Crystal Ceroshima groaned and rolled over in her bed. "Do I have ta?" She moaned.

"Yes you "have ta." Now hurry up and get dressed, the limo will be by in an hour to pick you up and take you to the airport."

Crystal mumbled under her breath as she slowly stood up and walked over to her closet. ""The limo will be by in an hour to pick you up," why do I have to ride in that stupid thing? Everyone will know it's me. Wish I could ride my motorcycle...My motorcycle, not a bad idea." Crystal grinned mischievously as she pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her keys off the table and walked over to the window. 'So, they think they can keep an eye on me since I'm on the third floor, huh? Oh the wonders of rock climbing.' She brushed back her raven hair and tied it up in a ponytail before dropping to her knees and pulling a rope out from under her bed. She ran over and locked the door, and then she tied the rope to her bed post. Crystal checked the knot and nodded in satisfaction. She climbed onto the window's edge then began repelling down the wall. She was just above the lower window when she spotted the bell hop in the lobby. 'Drat. Think fast Crystal.' She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the front desk. The man walked away from the window and into the next room. 'Bingo.' She touched the ground and headed for the back of the hotel. She'd parked her motorcycle there just in case. Pulling on her helmet, she climbed onto her large bike. 'Since I barely travel this way, I can play it cool.' Crystal hit the accelerator and sped off towards the airport.

"Seto! I love you big brother!" Mokuba Kaiba yelled, jumping on top of the older Kaiba. Seto smiled. "What do you want?"

His younger brother grinned, bouncing up and down. "Oh nothing, just tickets to go see Crystal Ceroshima in concert!" The raven haired boy yelled.

"Mokuba, she's in America, we're in Japan. There's a whole ocean between us, if you've forgotten."

The little boy grinned. "Nu-uh, she's on tour today, and tomorrow she'll be performing at the coliseum! Here in Domino!"

Seto sighed as he stood up. "I don't understand why you'd want to see a spoiled little girl sing some song, someone else wrote no doubt."

Mokuba scowled in anger. "Seto, she's eighteen, only a year younger than you. Also, last time I checked, you were the multi-billionaire of Kaiba Corporation, not her. And she writes all the songs, so there!" Mokuba stormed out.

'He's been hanging around me to much.' Seto thought tiredly walking to his room. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Domino Complex."

"Yes, I'd like two tickets to Crystal Ceroshima's concert tomorrow."

Crystal giggled with delight as she watched her motorcycle get loaded onto the plane. 'Guess I better call Jason and tell him I ran away.' She took her cell phone and dialed a private number.

"Hello, Jason speaking."

"Hiya Jas, what's up?"

She heard a sound that was probably his coffee spewing everywhere. "Crystal! Where are you!? I can't very well protect you if you keep climbing out windows!"

Crystal laughed. "Sorry Jas, I'm already at the airport. I can't stand riding in that stupid stretch limo everywhere I go."

Jason sighed. "Crystal, do you know how many people would love to ride in that "stupid stretch limo"?"

Crystal groaned, he was going to lecture her. "Please Jason, no speech."

Jason chuckled. "Alright. Look, I've already called the pilot and told him to wait for me, but you go ahead and get comfortable, okay."

Crystal said bye and headed out to the landing strip where her private plane was waiting for her. 'Wish I could ride on a public plane, then maybe I could meet someone my age.' She thought. As she sat waiting for Jason, she pulled out her guitar and practiced her finale song, Crash World. " Crash, that was you and me, it started out so innocently, shattered on the ground, I hear the sound, crash…"

Jason walked onto the plane scowling. "I spent an hour looking for you, ya know. Song sounds good."

Crystal smiled. "Thanks."

Jason gave the pilot the okay and they were off. "Wanna practice some more?" Crystal grinned and nodded. Jason was not only her bodyguard, he doubled as her lead guitarist. Jason pulled out his guitar as Crystal played a few chords on hers. "So, which song, Crys?"

Crystal pondered for a moment before answering. "How about The Girl Can Rock?" Jason nodded and the two began playing.

Seto sighed as he climbed into bed. He'd gotten some tickets, Mokuba would forgive him. 'I'll give them to him in the morning.' Seto switched off the lights and fell asleep. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" He hit the snooze button and got out of bed. After dressing he went to wake Mokuba up. "Mokie, I've got something for you."

Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What is it?" Seto handed him the tickets. Mokuba's eyes grew wide. "Front row seats! Thank you Seto!"

Seto smiled as Mokuba got dressed. "The concert starts in three hours, until then, want breakfast?" Mokuba nodded eagerly. The two decided to eat at the little restaurant down the street, where it was quiet.

After they'd ordered and taken their seats Mokuba asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably a little brother I can never say no to. I've spoiled you, ya know." Just than a girl ran through the doors and into the bathroom at lightning speed. "Who was that?" Seto asked astonished.

"I dunno, foods here!" Mokuba answered as their plates were given to them.

A man stormed in, looking like he was going to blow up any second. "I swear I'll kill that girl!" He walked around the room searching for something before approaching them. "Excuse me, you didn't happen to see a girl with black hair run through here did you?"

Seto looked towards the bathroom where she'd ran to see the girl poking her head out of the bathroom, shaking it furiously. "Why?"

The man looked to where Seto had glanced and glared at the teen. "Crystal Herokari Ceroshima! Get over your butt over here!"

Mokuba spewed his drink all over Seto. "Mokuba!"

The younger Kaiba giggled. "Sorry Seto, but that's Crystal Ceroshima!"

The girl walked towards them. "But Jas, I want to eat here!" Crystal whined.

The man, Jason, sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we are getting take out, okay?"

Crystal grinned and hugged him. "Thank you!" She turned towards Seto and Mokuba. "Sorry for interrupting your breakfast."

The two walked away. "That was, interesting." Seto stated. Mokuba starred in awe as the girl and man walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, I began writing this story a loooonnggg time ago, so the beginning kinda sucks, but I promise it gets better! I have the whole thing already written, but I want some reviews before I post a new chapter up. Thanks 4 reading!


	2. The Concert

_Chapter 2, The Concert_

"I can't believe you just jumped out of the limo! Not only could you have been hurt, we're now having to rush to get ready for the concert!" Crystal ignored him as she stared out the window. Jason's expression softened. "Look Crys, I know it's not always easy being popular, but you need to be more responsible. You can't always just run off when you feel like it."

Crystal didn't say anything. Jason sighed and decided to leave her alone. They arrived at the coliseum and Crystal jumped out and headed for her dressing room. Jason shook his head as he walked into the building. 'Teenagers.' Crystal locked the door and quickly undressed. She spotted her dress on its hanger and slipped into it. It was the same shade of blue as her eyes, sapphire. The dress had a low cut v-neck front and it criss-crossed in the back. The top-half had silver lines with glitter going every which way creating a beautiful pattern. While the bottom was a darker sapphire with glitter.

Crystal sighed. 'You need to pull yourself together, this is just like any other tour. I just hope everything goes well and whoever wins the drawing isn't a brat.' Jason had talked her into selecting a seat number from the audience in a raffle drawing and spending a day with them wherever they wanted, within reason. There was a knock at the door. "Make-up." Crystal opened the door. After her make-up and hair were fixed, she waited nervously backstage for them to announce her.

```````````````YGO````````````````````````````

"Hurry up Seto!" Mokuba whined as they entered the building. They took their seats and it was all Mokuba could do to keep still. "Seto, can you believe we're here?!" He asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.(A.N.- Guess he can't sit still!^_^)

"No, I can't." Seto had considered letting Mokuba go by himself, but then decided it would be to dangerous. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, I give you, Crystal Ceroshima!" The crowd roared with excitement as the current opened.

```````````````YGO````````````````````````````

Crystal grabbed her guitar and ran out on stage. She was given the signal her microphone was on, "How's everybody doin today?!" The crowd screamed. "Alright, Well we're going to start things off with one of my personal favorites, are you ready?!" The crowd roared. "I can't hear you! I said are you ready?!" It was almost deafening as the crowd screamed with excitement. "Alright! Here we go!" Sparks flew from the stage and the band began playing.

"_Ready for the big town, ready for the small, whatever's comin to me I'll be ready for it all, sometimes it ain't easy, sometimes it's not polite, some days I don't get, some days I get it right, It's in my heart, it's in my head, that's what I said"_

She looked towards Jason and he grinned, she sighed, he wasn't mad.

"_Hey boys are you ready for the shock, I'm living proof, the girl can rock, spread the news around every single block, hey boys, the girl can rock._

They had gotten through half the song with no mistakes, Crystal loosened up a bit.

_Standin in the spotlight workin up a sweat, givin all I got, and lovin what I get, can't hold back what I feel inside, and if I make ya nervous, ya better step aside. It's in my heart, it's in my head, that's what I said. Hey boys are you ready for the shock, I'm living proof, the girl can rock, spread the news around every single block, hey boys, the girl can rock. Don't say maybe, or call me baby, I ain't crazy, at all._

Jason did his guitar solo and the crowd cheered. Crystal sighed with relief, so far, so good.

_It's in my heart, it's in my head, that's what I said. Hey boys are you ready for the shock, I'm living proof, the girl can rock, spread the news around every single block, hey boys, the girl can rock Hey boys are you ready for the shock, I'm living proof, the girl can rock, spread the news around every single block, hey boys, the girl can rock. I'm gonna live it up, I'll never give it up, I'm gonna spread the news, around the block,_ _it ain't no shock, the girl can rock! The girl can Rock! The girl can rock! Yeah, rock!_

Crystal bowed as the crowd cheered.

```````````````YGO````````````````````````````

Seto sighed as the first song ended, she wasn't to bad, but her songs seemed childish. He decided to listen to them more closely to see if any had a meaning, or message. Thirty minutes later, after five songs, he'd concluded her songs weren't worth listening to. They all seemed just like any other song, for entertainment. He'd hope maybe he could find something to relate to, but so far nothing. Crystal was about to begin her last song, Seto sat back and listened.

"I hope you all have had fun tonight, because I sure have! Now after this last song, I'm going to randomly pick a row number, section letter, and seat number. Whoever's ticket matches those, get to spend a day with me wherever you'd like! How does that sound?!" The crowd cheered. "Alright, well let's get this over with so we can find our winner!" The song began.

"_Crash, that was you and me, it started out so innocently, shattered on the ground, I hear the sound crash, ringing in my ears, I still feel the sting of my tears, someone, wake me, I can't seem to break free, go on get out of my head, I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe, am I alive or just dead, I've been stumbling in the dark, living in a crash world._

Seto listened more closely, he could relate to this, somewhat.

"_Hush, don't say one more word, at this point the truth seems absurd, cause who we were, is gone forever, crushed underneath the fears, every things so twisted and weird, someone, save me, I can't seem to break free, go on get out of my head, I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe, am I alive or just dead, I've been stumbling in the dark, living in a crash world. Slow motion, devastation, should of seen it coming but I couldn't do nothing, emotion, desperation, someone save me, I can't seem to break free, go on get out of my head, I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe, am I alive or just dead, I've been stumbling in the dark, living in a crash world , go on get out of my head, I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe, am I alive or just dead, I've been stumbling in the dark, living in a crash world."_

As the crowd applauded and screamed Seto sank lower into his seat, he wanted to go home, now. "Alright, now we're going to pick our lucky winner for today!" Seto turned to Mokuba. "Let's go, before traffic gets backed up." Mokuba looked at him with pleading eyes. "But Seto, I might win." Seto shook his head. "Mokuba, It's a one in a million chance that you would." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. "So, I want to stay, please. The second we know who won, we'll leave." Seto sighed. "Fine."

Crystal put her hand inside a bowl and drew a letter. "Section A."

Mokuba squealed. "Seto! That's our section!"

She picked the row number next. "Row number…..1."

Mokuba bounced up and down. "That's us Seto!" Seto sighed as he starred at his ticket. Mokuba had seat 17 and he had seat 18.

"And I get to pick the seat number, let's see." Kids and teens alike were screaming and waving their arms, wanting her to pick them. "Alright, let's go with my age. I pick, seat 18!"

Seto gagged. He'd won. Mokuba sighed in defeat. "Here Mokuba." Seto handed Mokuba his ticket. Mokuba smiled at him and then hugged him fiercely. "Oh thank you Seto!"

```````````````YGO````````````````````````````

Crystal looked through the crowd, trying to see who'd won. "Alright, will our winner come up here with their ticket so we may introduce you!" A little raven haired boy, around twelve she guessed, walked onto the stage. "And what's your name?"

Someone handed the kid a microphone. "I'm Mokuba."

Crystal smiled, he seemed nice. "Alright Mokuba, since you won, where do you want to spend the day?"

The boy, Mokuba, thought about that and grinned, looking at someone in the crowd. "At my house!"

Seto gagged again. 'Mokuba!'

Crystal laughed. "Alright, if you want. But I need permission first."

Mokuba nodded. "No problem. Brother! Can Crystal come over?! Please!"

Seto sighed. He nodded his head.

Mokuba's smile grew wider. "My brother said yes!" Crystal looked around trying to find his brother. Then whispered in his ear. "Why don't we bring you're brother up here to?"

Mokuba giggled and nodded. He ran down into the crowd and grabbed Seto's arm, pulling him onto the stage.

"Hey, I'll give someone free tickets to my next concert to whoever can guess his name." Crystal said, figuring no one would know.

Mokuba tugged on her sleeve. "I wouldn't do that."

She looked down. "Why not? Okay on the count of there, shout out what you think the answer is."

Mokuba sighed. "I warned you."

Crystal shrugged, not sure what he was worried about. "Alright, one, two three!" She waited, expecting a bunch of jumbled words, and that's not what she got.

"SETO KAIBA!" Rang through the auditorium. She turned to him. "What's your name?"

He smirked, his arms crossed. "Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation."

Seto had to laugh at her expression. "I warned you." Mokuba said.

"Well, I'll go see my agent and we'll arrange something. Anywayz, thank all of you for coming today, I had fun! Cyaz!" Crystal, Mokuba, and Seto walked backstage.

"Crystal! I need to talk to you!" Someone called from behind them.

She spun around and stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you want, Mike?"

The teen grinned smugly. "Just wanted to see why you hadn't called me in months."

Crystal glared at him. "I told you, it's over, you only dated me for my money. Which I so stupidly figured out after five hundred dollars went missing from my savings account."

Mike scowled. "I told you, I needed that money to bail my friend out of jail." Crystal spun on her heel and started walking away. Mike grabbed her arm. "C'mon baby, don't be like that." Crystal grunted as he twisted her wrist unknowingly to anyone. "Let's blow this joint."

Mike started pulling her away before Crystal yelled out, "Jason! Help!"

Seto wasn't sure what was going on. A guy jumped out of no where and grabbed Mike from behind. "It's not nice to try to kidnap our lead singer." He growled.

Security came and began hauling the struggling teen off. "I'll get you one of these days, Crystal! And you're little bodyguard won't be around to save you!" He disappeared behind the curtain.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Crystal nodded and rubbed her wrist. She looked up at Mokuba and Seto. "Don't mind him, stupid ex-boyfriend out for revenge, I've dealt with him more than once. Anyway, why don't we get going?" The two nodded and they headed for the exit.

"How many times has he bothered you?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, about a week every month, but his threats are getting more desperate. I think we may have to add more security."

Seto looked at her expression. "Don't you want more security?"

Crystal stared at him a moment. "Think about it, how would you feel, if every where you went, you had to have a babysitter? I mean, I don't mind Jason, he's a close friend anyway, but complete strangers. I'm not sure it's worth it."

Jason walked ahead of them, keeping a look out. "Limo's here." He stated as they reached the doors.

Crystal moaned. "C'mon Jas, just this once can we ride in a normal car?"

Jason sighed. "No Crystal, with what Michael just said, I think it'd be safer to ride in the limo, with bullet proof glass. For all we know he may hire someone to stalk you." She groaned in defeat and climbed into the limo.

Mokuba and Seto followed. "Wow, it's almost like ours, Seto."

Crystal starred at the boy. "You have a limo to?"

Mokuba nodded. "My brother, Seto Kaiba, owns Kaiba Corporation. His business is going better then ever this year, I think it's because Gozoboro is now out of the picture." Seto flinched at the sound of their step-fathers name.

"You know who Gozoboro is?" Crystal asked astonished.

"Yeah, he was our step-father, but he died a year ago." Mokuba answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Crystal said.

"Don't be." Crystal looked over at Seto, his expression was hard, and full of hate.

Mokuba explained. "He wasn't exactly the best step-father in the world. We haven't really grieved any over his death." Crystal nodded in understanding.

Seto looked at her. "And how do you know Gozoboro?"

Crystal shifted in her seat uncomfortably, a strange look crossing her expression. "I, I don't know him really, just, kinda heard about him."

She didn't look him in the eyes as she spoke. 'She's lying.' Seto thought. He knew she was, but he didn't press the matter.

"So, why exactly did you want to go to your house? I expected something like the movies, amusement park, or a restaurant." Seto chuckled slightly to himself, she was good at changing the subject.

"Well I wanted to show you around, and I'd rather hang out with you in private place, instead of a public one. I figured there would be tons of kids following us around."

Crystal nodded at his logic. "You're smart, for a twelve year old." Mokuba giggled and nodded at the comment.

Although Seto tried to ignore the nagging sense that Crystal was somehow involved with Gozoboro, he couldn't. How could a pop star from America, know a billionaire from Japan? As much as he hated to think about his step-father, he wanted to figure out what ties she'd had with him, he would figure it out, even if that meant having to spend time with her. He would soon find out though, she wasn't easy to hate.


End file.
